


5– Honour Thy Father and Thy Mother

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [5]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Mild Gore, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5– Honour Thy Father and Thy Mother

“Devil child!” the man choked, his hands clawing at unseen bonds that wrapped around his heart and throat. His hazel eyes bulged from their sockets as he dropped to his knees– precisely where the son of a bitch belonged. In the shadows, white teeth shone behind an angelic simper and small hands curled in on their palms to tighten the stranglehold, a merry chuckle vibrating clear and pure.  
  
The man looked over at the body of his wife. She laid in a pool of blood, her lifeless caramel eyes standing in silent accusation of his sins– though repentant of her own. Scarlet lines crisscrossed her pale throat like macabre lace and her belly had been rent open to still the life she’d carried; its partially-formed body a lump of blood and flesh that complimented the gory decor of the woman’s knotted viscera.  
  
In the background, a glockenspiel played its dreadful tune, the fine wood box highlighted by the orange glow of the fireplace and the child approached his father. Shiny black ankle boots trod through the remnants of his sibling and he lowered to a crouch a metre away from the gasping man.  
  
Dietrich cocked his head, a curious smile rising on his beautiful face as he regarded his remaining parent. His father stared at him with the contempt he’d reserved for his only son, even as his internal organs began shutting down. “Sins of the father… isn’t that what I have read?” the boy brightly remarked, his eyes shining with a preternatural glow.  
  
The man thickly swallowed, the child was toying with him as if he were an insect pinned to a swatch of velvet. His bonds momentarily loosened and he replied with a series of productive coughs. Blood was spit from his mouth and he hotly regarded his progeny. “Go to hell, you little bastard!” he ground out and Dietrich shot him a sweet grin.  
  
“You first, Father,” he rejoined and raised his hands to his own chest. Fingers curled into fists as Dietrich pulled unseen strings, his head tipped back as he loosed an icy giggle. The man gagged on his own tongue and his heart shattered within his chest, his last breath knocked out of collapsed lungs as the body thudded against the floor.  
  
The Neurostrings were systematically cut as the boy stood up and he watched blood run from his father’s gaping mouth, his dead eyes nearly free of their sockets. Dietrich turned his back on them and strode over to the musicbox, the last notes of the eerie tune sounding from the cylinder. His head slowly rocked side to side with the dying melody and on the final chime, he closed the ornate lid.


End file.
